Innocent ice cream
by Judin
Summary: After Tyson beats Enrique the Bladebreakers goes out for ice cream. And Rei gets a chance to have some fun. yaoi KaixRei


I don't own Beyblade. It belongs to Aoki Takao.

Enjoy the story folks!

Innocent ice cream

After defeating Enrique, the Bladebreakers decided to celebrate with ice cream. They got a tip from Italian blader and headed for a market square where there was supposed to be a small ice cream shop.

Kenny tried again and again to explain that it was Max who had made up the whole thing about him paying and that he did not have any money, and when they reached the shop Kai was so fed up with it that he slammed some money on the counter, and sent a death-glare in the general direction of the others. Kenny sighed in relief and ordered a strawberry flavoured ice cream.

The sun was shining and the world was great. They started walking aimlessly, and chance sent them to a big park with tall, green trees and several ponds. Stopping by a bench, they sat down. Max took one look at the wooden seat and flopped right down on the grass with his lemon flavoured treat, and Tyson soon joined him. The Japanese had ordered a chocolate ice cream. Kenny opened his laptop and had to deal with Dizzi's complaining about being unable to eat anything and then on how he was spilling ice cream on the keyboard. Kai sat down on the bench with as much space as possible between him and Kenny. Rei remained standing.

Rei had a lime cube with chocolate toppings. It melted fast and soon it was dripping down on his hand. He looked around, but seeing no napkin he shifted his treat over to the other hand and tried to lick his left clean. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kai looking at him; the teen did not seem aware of his obvious gazing and his own ice cream was starting to sag. A rather wicked little idea sprung to life in Rei's head and he decided to put on a bit of a show.

He began to lick his hand clean cat style. Then he ran his tongue all the way up his index finger to take the whole digit into his mouth. He winked at Kai, who was now really staring, his mouth hanging open. The Hiwatari closed his mouth and swallowed quickly, looking away and flushing with embarrassment. None of the others seemed to have noticed their game.

Kai become aware that his vanilla spin was close to falling off and he hurried to save it. Then he began eating it slowly, looking off into the distance with his familiar scowl in place and pointedly not acknowledging the Chinese boy's existence.

Rei didn't like that. He preferred to have his captain's attention fixed on him. For a moment he studied his victim. Then he looked down on his own ice cream and concluded that a change of flavour was in order.

Kai had just raised the treat to his mouth when he realised that Rei was invading his personal space. Too stunned to react he did not move as Rei bent down and licked his ice cream. Rei noted with satisfaction that the other boy's breath sped up right away.

But now the others had seen. "Hey Rei, you couldn't be a bit more obvious could you?" Max asked.

Tyson grinned, "Get yourself a room, lovebirds."

At this Kai stood up rather briskly, leaving Rei to jump away or fall backwards. "Don't worry; we were just leaving." He began to walk.

Rei stood behind and felt oddly hurt; he had thought that Kai liked their game. Then, to Rei's surprise, Kai turned around and looked at him questioningly, "Well? Are you coming or not?" Immediately the ink haired blader lightened up and ran after his captain with a goodbye wave to the rest of the team.

Behind him Tyson called, "We'll meet you back at the hotel in a couple of hours, Kenny is going to show us all the historic sites of Rome. Have fun, you two!"

When Rei caught up with Kai the enigmatic boy put an arm around his waist. They still had their respectable ice creams. Kai took one look at his own and said, "So what is it with you and lime anyway?" he made it sound as if the flavour was a potential enemy, who could steal Rei away from him.

"Why don't you taste it for your self?" Rei answered and touched the ice cream to his lips, smearing the melting treat all over his mouth. Kai grinned predatory-like, and accepted the delicacy.

End

* * *

I hope you liked it! R&R if you have the time. 


End file.
